Revealing Secrets
by SarahJeanne7
Summary: Definite AU. Set when Felicity discovered the truth about who Thea's father was. How far will Moira go to keep the secret? Will Oliver find out what's going on? If he does, who will be the one to tell him? Tommy is alive and well. Thea and Roy are in an established relationship and Roy does work with Oliver. No mirakuru. Read and Review please and thank you!
1. A Few Truths

_**Wow! It feels like it has been forever since I wrote an Olicity story! I think it's just because What's Important took up so much of my time for so long. That one is finally finished if you want to go check it out. For this one, we are going to take it back a little bit. Back to when Moira was alive and really wasn't very nice. This is set immediately after Felicity finds out about Thea being Malcolm's daughter. I think for the purpose of drama sake, and because I love him, I am going to have Tommy still be alive and well. So let's say he saved Laurel from CNRI and they both got out. Not sure how many chapters it will be, I'm just going with the flow. And let's begin.**_

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Arrow or anything or any characters that are or may be affiliated with it. I am not profiting from this work of fiction in any way.**

 **Chapter One**

 **A Few Truths**

Felicity tried not to let Moira see how her words were affecting her.

"If you tell Oliver, he will hate you. Yes, he will be mad at me as well, but I'm his mother. He will forgive me eventually. But you? He'll see you, Ms Smoak, as the woman who tore his family apart. Intentionally or not. Looking at you, he will never see anything but what you told him." Moira said lowly.

"I'd rather he hate me and know the truth than lie to him." Felicity spoke quietly but confidently.

"Powerful words, Ms Smoak. But, I see the way you look at Oliver. I know you're in love with my son. I have to tell you, though, you aren't much his type." Moira spoke cruelly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Felicity remained silent, doing her best to rein in her emotions and think of what her next step should be. She lifted her eyes to Moira's with determination.

"You're right. About all of it. But regardless of how I feel, or what I want, I'm telling him. You have until I see him tomorrow to do it yourself. I truly hope you do." Felicity nodded before turning to leave.

"You will regret this, Ms. Smoak. I can promise you that." Moira said acidly.

Felicity clenched her eyes shut, pushing the tears back. She refused to let Moira see her cry. She would leave that for when she was alone. When Felicity opened her eyes she was met with a pair of green ones staring back at her. Thea.

"Felicity? You ok?" She questioned, stepping closer, concern evident in her face.

"Thea, dear! Felicity was just dropping off some paperwork from the office and was on her way out." Moira spoke sweetly before Felicity could even think of a response.

Thea narrowed her eyes, clearly suspicious, and still eying Felicity.

"Uh, yes. I'll, um, see you later Thea." Felicity spoke quickly and quietly before practically lunging for the front door. The tears began flowing before she even reached her car, causing her to fumble while trying to open the driver's door. Once inside, she sighed in relief before laying her head on the steering wheel and giving herself a few moments to let out the fear and hurt. Felicity pulled herself together enough to begin driving home, never noticing Thea watching through the window the whole time.

"Thea? What are you doing?" Moira asked as she attempted to steer her daughter to the living room by her shoulders. Thea pulled away quickly

"What just happened? And don't give me some crap about Felicity dropping off papers." Thea interrogated her mother.

"I assure you it was just business. Honestly, I think it was just an excuse for her to try and see your brother. That girl has a real thing for him, or at least his wallet. As if he would go for a girl like her." Moira scoffed, not noticing Thea's eyes flash with anger.

"Felicity couldn't give less of a crap about our money. And so what if she likes Ollie? He likes her too. A lot, as a matter of fact." Thea retorted smugly as she began stomping up the stairs to her room. She found herself stopping halfway up them, turning and throwing her mother one last glare. Thea found herself unable to resist throwing one last bit of information at the woman.

"And so do I." Thea raged as she continued to her room, slamming the door once she got there. She flung herself on her bed as she text Roy to tell him her mother's latest transgression and wait for her brother to get home.

Oliver had barely shut his bedroom door when someone began furiously knocking on it. Brows furrowed, Oliver opened it to reveal a clearly agitated Thea. Before he could say anything, she had pushed past him to sprawl across his couch.

"Thea, what-?" Oliver began, only to be cut off by Thea holding her hand up.  
"I came downstairs earlier to see mom and Felicity talking. Felicity was just leaving but she looked really upset, and mom looked supremely pissed. I asked what was going on and mom insisted Felicity was just dropping off some paperwork and was on her way out." Thea spoke in a rush.

"Okay. Could you have misread the situation? I mean, it isn't impossible Felicity would drop papers off here." Oliver asked while clearly trying to convince himself as well.

"No. Before I could ask Felicity anything more, she agreed with mom and almost killed herself getting to the door." Thea stated angrily.  
"What the hell happened?" Oliver asked quietly, more to himself than to Thea, but she shrugged before meeting his eyes once again. Oliver found himself tensing at the sad look in them.

"Ollie. There's more." Thea spoke quietly.

"Go on." Oliver growled.

"I knew something was up. That what mom said wasn't really what happened. So I watched Felicity out the window. Ollie, by the time she got to her car, she was crying so hard she had trouble opening the door. Then, when she got in she just sat there. I saw her shoulders shaking. Mom did something to her, Oliver." Thea persisted, sounding distraught. Oliver knew she was just, especially because the only time she actually called him by his full name was when she was truly upset.

Oliver turned away, worried now himself. What could his mother possible have done to Felicity? And why? What problem could she possibly have with the beautiful blonde? And what had Felicity really been doing here in the first place? The urge to go to her was almost unbearably strong.

"Um, one more thing, Ollie." Thea spoke hesitantly from behind him. Oliver found himself whipping around and raising his brows, silently indicating her to continue. He needed to know everything.

"When I called mom out on it after Felicity left, she insisted it was just business. Then she said Felicity only came here to see you because she wants you for your money. Then she made a pretty nasty remark about you never going for someone like her." Thea cringed at the words, waiting for the explosion she had no doubt was coming. Her big brother always became enraged when someone spoke badly about Felicity, and she would admit it was terrifying. She was beginning to have second thoughts about telling him in the first place.

"Someone like-? Felicity is-. She doesn't give a shit about-! I would be lucky to-. Dammit!" Oliver sputtered, his anger clearly on the way over the top. Before Thea could say or do anything else, Oliver was whipping open his bedroom door and striding down the hallway. Thea leaped up after him in shock and had to jog to keep up with him.

"What are you doing?" She hesitantly questioned.

"To see Felicity. Make sure she's okay. Find out exactly what the hell went down here tonight." Oliver answered tersely, as he took the stairs faster than Thea could even contemplate. He had his coat, running out the front door and slamming it shut behind him before Thea even made it halfway down the stairs.

"Well then. Go get her big brother." Thea murmured in the direction of the door.

Moments later she heard the Ducati revving and watched through the window as he tore out of the driveway. Thea watched until she could no longer see the lights from the bike. She turned to head back up to her room, only to see her mother coming from the living room.

"Was that your brother? Where on earth is he going at this hour? He just got home!" Moira spoke, clearly agitated.

"To see Felicity." Thea said with a smirk as she turned and walked up the stairs, slowly and quietly this time. She was thoroughly enjoying her mother's angry sputtering. Thea had just gotten back to her room and shut her door gently, when she noticed her phone blinking that she had a message. She looked at it with a smile.

 _Ollie: Thank you Speedy_


	2. Reactions

_**Okay, the writing bug has definitely bit me and this story is getting out of control already. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. I am unsure of whether or not Sara is going to be in this one. I had a lot of characters in What's Important and sometimes it just really stressed me out trying to bring all of them into the picture at once, and keep track of where they were and what they were doing all the time. So, I may try to keep this one a little more contained. Happy reading!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or anything or anyone that is or may be affiliated with it. I am not profiting from this work of fiction in any way.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Reactions**

Felicity jumped, startled at the sound of hard and rapid knocking at her door. She felt a little nervousness as she checked what time it was on the clock. She racked her brain for who could possibly be knocking on her door at this hour and why. Wiping her eyes with the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders, Felicity tried to make herself look somewhat put together as she walked to the door. Felicity looked through the peephole and gasped at the sight of an anxious looking Oliver on the other side. She spun around and leaned against the door, wondering what she should do next. Did he know? If so, why was he here? Out of anger? Concern? Did he think she was a liar? Felicity shook her head to clear out the questions as she debated on what she should do.

"Felicity. Come on. I know you are in there, and I know you well enough to say you probably aren't sleeping. At least, I hope you aren't." Oliver spoke through the door before once again knocking.

Felicity sighed as she realized she really didn't have a choice. She knew Oliver well enough to know that if she didn't let him in, he would just stand there knocking all night long. She removed the chain on the door as slowly as possible, trying to prolong the inevitable.

Oliver tried to wait patiently as he heard the chain on the door sliding. As soon as she saw the knob turning, he felt himself holding his breath and tensing in anticipation. The second Oliver saw Felicity's face all of the air expelled from his lungs and he felt the fight leave his body. Her mascara had left black tracks down her cheeks and her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. Oliver immediately felt devastated. Before either of them could utter a word, Oliver found himself wrapping his arms around Felicity and pushing both of them back into her apartment, closing the door behind him with a well placed kick.

Felicity felt herself breaking down all over again the moment she felt Oliver's arms wrap around her. The fresh tears came from a deep sense of relief that Oliver didn't hate her, and anxiety that maybe he still didn't know what she had told his mother. With that came the mind numbing fear of how he would react when he did find out. This would probably be the last time she was ever able to hug him, or even see him. With those thoughts running around in her head, Felicity found herself burrowing into Oliver tighter as she felt her legs weakening.

Oliver still didn't know what had Felicity this upset, but her sadness had him feeling overwhelmed with emotion. He felt her clutch his shirt tighter as she sobbed. All he could do was hold onto her and whisper assurances in her ear. Then he felt her dip as though she didn't have the strength to hold herself up any longer and his immediate reflex was to pick her up into his arms and carry her to the sofa. Oliver situated them with Felicity across his lap, still holding onto her and telling her everything would be all right.

He lost track of how long they sat like that, all he knew was that finally Felicity seemed to have cried herself to sleep. Oliver debated on what his next move should be for only a few moments before he decided he wasn't going to leave her like this. He couldn't. So he stood up, now with a silent and still Felicity, and carried her to her bedroom. Oliver had only ever been in Felicity's apartment once, but he knew the layout of it as though he had been here a million times. He struggled for a moment before he was able to pull the covers back and situated Felicity onto the mattress and covered her up. Once again, he hesitated momentarily, before slipping off his shoes and laying over top of the covers behind Felicity. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body close to his. It didn't take more than a minute for Oliver to realize laying with Felicity felt better to him than anything else had in a very long time. Before he could think about what that meant, he found himself falling asleep.

" _Why?! Why did you dig into my family like this?! You had no right! You should have just left it alone!" Oliver screamed the words at her. Felicity cowered from him in fear for the first time._

" _Oliver, I-" Felicity spoke through trembling lips._

" _No! I don't want to hear anymore! You tried to tear my family apart! I want to know why! Why, Felicity?!" Oliver screamed at her while. Felicity found herself reeling back in shock and absolute terror as all of a sudden Oliver was standing in front of her in his leather suit, nocking an arrow.  
"Oliver! Please, no!" Felicity was crying, pleading for her life. Oliver continued to stare at her with cold eyes, still aiming the lethal arrow at her. Felicity fell to her knees and bowed her head._

" _No one else can know about this." Oliver's voice was hard as steel._

" _I won't tell anyone, Oliver. I swear! Please! Please don't do this!" Felicity continued to beg._

" _I can't take that risk." Oliver answered coldly before he released the arrow._

Oliver shot awake at the feeling of Felicity jackknifing up in bed and the scream she let loose. He immediately surveyed their surroundings, looking for any kind of threat. By the time he had woken up enough to realize that Felicity had clearly had a nightmare, she was hugging her knees to her chest sobbing. Oliver reached for her, only to be shocked as Felicity shoved him away and held out her hands as if to ward off a blow.  
"Please! I won't say anything!" It was hard to decipher Felicity's panicked words through the crying, but when he did, Oliver felt them like a punch to the gut.

"Felicity? What are you-?" Oliver whispered as he tried to reach for her again, only to have her push herself further into the headboard.

"Please don't kill me." Felicity sobbed. Oliver felt like he couldn't breath as he grabbed Felicity's hands tightly, not letting her pull away again. He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her tightly, not letting her get away. Oliver put his mouth as close to her ear as he could before speaking.

"Felicity Smoak, I would never, _could_ never harm you. Do you understand me?" Oliver whispered desperately. As he stroked her back, he felt her slowly begin to relax and breathe evenly.

"I'm sorry." Felicity whispered.

"No. Don't apologize. I don't know what kind of dream you had Felicity, but don't you _ever_ , not even for a second think I could hurt you. In any way. It kills me that you could think that." Oliver said raggedly.

"It wasn't-. I don't think that. I swear I don't. I was just caught up in the dream." Felicity insisted quietly.

"Well, the dream had to come from somewhere, Felicity. Would it have anything to do with whatever happened between you and my mother tonight?" Oliver asked calmly.

"What do you mean?" Felicity didn't know how else to answer.

"You know you can tell me, Felicity. Thea told me she saw something happen between the two of you, but couldn't tell me much else. I want you to tell me." Oliver pleaded with her.

"I just can't right now. Please, Oliver. I just want to sleep right now. I swear I will tell you in the morning." Felicity spoke quietly.

"Okay, Felicity. Okay." Oliver said as he coaxed her down on the bed and pulled her to him. She was stiff against him at first, but his rubbing of her back slowly soothed her and relaxed her tense muscles. It didn't take long before her breath evened out once more and Oliver knew Felicity was asleep. He continued to stroke her hair as he lay awake for several hours, going over how Felicity had acted after the nightmare. It was eating him up inside that she feared him, even for a moment, even if it was just in a dream. Eventually, he let sleep claim him.

Felicity woke with eyes that felt swollen and heavy. Immediately, everything that had happened the night before replayed in her mind like a horror movie. Then she realized her hands were wrapped around a much larger and familiar hand that was laying over her. Her eyes widened in shock as she also remembered Oliver coming to her apartment last night and sobbing all over him on her couch. Then she cringed as she remembered the nightmare, and Oliver calming her. Taking care of her. The thought brought not only a smile to her face at the tenderness that Oliver always showed her, but a fresh set of tears as well. Felicity tried to hold them back, but she just couldn't help feeling that when Oliver found out the truth, that would be it. What would Felicity do then?

 _ **Woah! Much more intense than I anticipated, maybe even a little OOC but hey, Felicity has an imaginative mind right? And I know I have some crazy dreams of things that would never happen for real. And we all know Oliver would never hurt Felicity.**_


	3. Regrets

_**I'm just going to keep going until I can't anymore. If you guys have any ideas, or things you'd like to see, just let me know and I will do my best. We are definitely going to have some bad ass women in this story, I promise!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or anything or anyone that is or may be affiliated with it in any way. I am not profiting from this work of fiction in any way.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Regrets**

Oliver woke still feeling tired, a result of his brain working overtime all night. That and his gnawing impatience of wanting to know what the hell happened last night. He leaned up on his elbow as he peered over Felicity's shoulder to see if she was awake. When he saw that not only was she awake but felt her hands playing with the fingers of one of his, he couldn't help but smile. Oliver clenched one of her hands in his and watched as her eyes widened in realization and she whipped her face towards his.

"Oliver. Sorry, I-." Felicity began.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. But I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened at my house last night, and neither are you." Oliver told her sternly. His brows furrowed as he saw Felicity's hesitation. He pulled her until she was facing him and waited for her eyes to meet his. When they did, he saw the surprise in them from his actions.

"Yeah, we are going to talk about this later, too. Last night first, please." Oliver spoke gently.

Felicity sighed in resignation as she realized that she couldn't put this off any longer. She had one more tactic to play, but she was pretty sure Oliver wouldn't go for it.

"I gave your mother until this afternoon to tell you. I don't really want to go back on my word." Felicity said quietly, avoiding meeting Oliver's eyes. He didn't allow that as he grasped her chin in two fingers and pulled it up towards him.  
"How long has she known this secret or whatever?" Oliver questioned, looking intently into Felicity's eyes.  
"Oh. Um. Well, I can't say for sure, of course, because I -."  
"Fe-lic-it-y." Oliver growled, dragging each syllable of her name out.

"I really can't." Felicity said.  
"Estimate. You're good with numbers." Oliver said with a look that dared her to contradict him.

"I would estimate that your mother has known about this for about eighteen years." Felicity said reluctantly. Oliver's brows immediately drew down as he processed her words.

"That's an odd number to estimate, Felicity. That would mean it has something to do with Thea. How could it not? I need for you to just tell me." Oliver demanded, now becoming concerned.

"Oh god, why are you making me do this? I don't want to do this. I didn't even mean to come across it in the first place!" Felicity was beginning to panic again, her hands fidgeting with each other. Oliver reached out and clasped them in his own.

"Felicity. Whatever it is, whatever happened between you and my mother, I am not going anywhere. I may not be especially smart when it comes to most things, but I know that nightmare last night ultimately came from your fear of losing me. And I'm here to tell you." Oliver said as he clasped her face in his and brought in to within inches of his own.  
"I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." Oliver gave her a look of pure intent and seriousness as he spoke the words firmly.  
"O- Okay. Um, I had helped Walter out a few times with things he thought your mom was hiding from him. You remember that, right?" Felicity spoke quickly, as though just wanting to be rid of the words.

"Mm hmm." Oliver nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Okay, well, I had flagged some accounts after that, and there was a wire transfer. So I went to Walter to talk to him about it and he said that he would talk to your mom. Although, it was pretty obvious by the look on his face that he wasn't going to. So, I did some more digging and I discovered something pretty serious. Thea is your half sister. Robert wasn't her father." Felicity said the last part so quietly, Oliver had to strain to hear her. When he did he reeled back in shock.

Oliver couldn't believe what Felicity was telling him, but at the same time, he knew Felicity wouldn't lie. Not to him, and not about something like this. He also knew that she would never say anything unless she was absolutely sure and had concrete evidence. As his thoughts were going in all different directions, there were two things that stuck out in his mind that he needed answers to. And he knew Felicity had them.

"Then who is her father? And what happened between you and my mother?" Oliver rasped out, clearly distraught.

"Malcolm Merlyn." Felicity whispered, anguished.

"Malcolm-? Tommy's-?" Oliver found himself stuttering. He blinked rapidly, realizing there were tears forming in his eyes out of anger. Anger that his mother had lied to him. Again. After everything else, she had been hiding this, too. Oliver rolled away from Felicity and stood from the bed, running his hands over his head in agitation. He began pacing, thinking of how he was going to break this to Thea. To Tommy. Then thoughts of what was going to happen when the press got a hold of the information entered his brain, giving him an instantaneous migraine. By the time he realized that he still didn't have the details on what happened with his mother, although he knew he could probably guess now, he also realized Felicity hadn't spoken since she said Merlyn's name. His gaze flew to the bed. Felicity had also rolled so her back was to him, and she seemed to have curled into herself. Oliver made quick strides to the side of the bed and knelt so his face was level with hers. He reached out and stroked her hair.

"I'm upset, Felicity. I have a million decisions to make. And I'm angry. I'm more angry than I can ever remember being, and that's saying a lot. But none of it, _none of it_ , is aimed or directed at you in any way. How could it be?" Oliver questioned.

"Well, at first, it crossed my mind that you may be upset that I meddled. Because it really wasn't my business. And Walter told me to stop digging. Said that I would be suspended if I looked into your mother again. Even though he is the one who asked me to do it in the first place. I tried to convince myself that you wouldn't pull away from me because of it. But, then-." Felicity stopped mid sentence and just shrugged.

"No. Keep going. Then you went to see my mother. Told her you knew. Showed her the proof in case she tried to tell you that you had no idea what you were talking about. Gave her time to tell me on her own and threatened to do it yourself if she didn't. Close?" Oliver tried not to let his anger come through his words.

"Um, yeah. That's exactly it." Felicity nodded, dumbfounded.

"Well, that's not it. Because I only know what happened after Thea came into the room. I know that you were crying. Upset. I want to know what she said to you, Felicity." Oliver demanded.

"You know the secret. Why do you have to know every detail?" Felicity asked with clear frustration in her tone.

"Why? Because I care about you, and I want to know what my mother did." Oliver said it as though the answer should be obvious.

"Oh my god, Oliver. You're angry enough as it is. You know what you need to know. Can we stop talking about it now? You need time to process how this is going to affect you and your family. How it's going to affect you and me." Felicity said solemnly.

"No we can't stop talking about it. I will process this and deal with it as necessary. And it doesn't affect you and me. Unless you count me being grateful that not only did you find out the truth, but you also gave my mother one last chance to tell me herself." Oliver said quickly.  
"She said you would hate me, okay? Is that what you want to hear? You want to know about her telling me how obvious it is that I'm in love with you? How disgusted she was with the mere thought of me even contemplating such a thing, especially since I'm not your type? How _every single time_ you look at me, all you are going to see is me being the one who ripped your world apart? Because that's what I did, Oliver! I just made your whole world, implode!" Felicity let the words rush out of her before tearing out of her bed and sprinting into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Oliver knelt in shock as he heard the bathroom door slam behind him. He couldn't believe it was possible, but his anger intensified. Then a feeling of happiness like he hadn't known in a long time warred with the emotion. He could never hate Felicity, but it was clearly something she was insecure about. Oliver had enough background information on her to know that her father had left her when she was young, and he was sure that's what contributed to the insecurity. Something he was sure his mother would know. Felicity had said she loved him. Not his type? What the hell did his mother know about that anyway? Not only had Oliver's tastes in women changed, but she didn't even know the kind of person Felicity was. Didn't care to know, no doubt because of her background. She wouldn't be suitable in his mother's eyes. Felicity loved him. He could never look at her and see just one thing. Even if he did, it most certainly wouldn't be the fact that she had revealed something he should have known about years ago. And while it definitely changed things, he didn't see it as an implosion. Sure, Thea would take it hard, and Malcolm was not a good man. But, she would have him and Tommy to get her through it. And Felicity. The two of them seemed to have a good friendship forming, often going to lunch together or hanging out at Verdant. Felicity was _in love_ with him.


	4. Oath

_**You guys! I am so excited! Thank you so, so much for all the love! You honestly have no idea how much it means to me. I love that you are all as excited as me for the next chapter. I truly have no idea where this story is going, so we are enjoying the ride together. For the first time, I have absolutely nothing planned out. I'm just going with the flow. Life is good! My articles on Pure Fandom and Wizards and Whatnot are doing amazing, and totally boosting my confidence. You guys are all boosting my confidence too! So thank you! Let me know your thoughts on things you'd like to read in this!**_

 _ **I truly have a love/hate relationship with Moira. I do have a story that she gets a redemption arc. I don't know if I'm seeing that with this one. Time will tell. I'm only going to do it if it feels organic. Anyway, I'll shut up now!**_

 **Chapter Four**

 **Oath**

Oliver shook his head to clear the jumbled thoughts as he calmly walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it gently.  
"Felicity? Me asking you to open doors to talk to me seems to be becoming a habit." Oliver spoke in amusement.

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me?" Felicity's voice sounded muffled through the door.  
"Well, no. But that is all I have to say to you through a door." Oliver smirked.

Felicity whipped the bathroom door open at the remark. Like Oliver knew she would.

"Well then? Go ahead. Get it out." Felicity said shortly. Oliver's response was to narrow his eyes at her.

The two stood starting at each other for what felt like forever, but was probably closer to a minute. Oliver's hands shot out and he grabbed Felicity behind the neck with one hand and had his lips colliding with hers in the next instant. Felicity let out a gasp as the hand on the back of her neck made it's way into her hair and Oliver's other arm wrapped itself around her. Felicity found herself reacting on instinct, her arms snaking between the two of them to wrap around his neck. Oliver pulled Felicity completely out of the bathroom doorway and pushed her back to the wall next to it. Never once pulling his lips away from hers. Finally Oliver gently pulled away from her, brushing his nose to hers as they both panted for breath. His arms were still wrapped around her as were hers around him.

"That should tell you how I feel. In case it doesn't, I'll be blunt. I love you, Felicity. The only person to blame in this situation is my mother. What she said to you? Couldn't be further from the truth. Thank you, Felicity Smoak. For being one of the only people in my life who never lie to me. You have no idea how much that means to me." Oliver spoke quietly.

Felicity felt a smile forming.

"I'm still stuck on that first part, but the rest will process. Just, don't go anywhere for a minute." Felicity said, pulling Oliver to her, into a tight hug. She sighed as Oliver hugged her back just as tight.  
"I'm staying with you until you ask me to leave." Oliver swore.

"Then I guess you better move in." Felicity joked. Then her eyes shot open in shock at what she had just said.

Before she could take it back or tell Oliver it was just a joke, he pulled back away from her so they were face to face again. He smiled as his eyes seemed to run over her face before they settled back on hers and he smirked.  
"If that was an invitation, I accept." Oliver said smugly.

"No. I- I mean. Well, you-. Oh!" Felicity cursed her rambling tendencies as Oliver began laughing.

"I'm kidding, Felicity. I don't want to rush this. Not any of it. I've messed up too many times doing that. We are going to do things right." Oliver promised.  
"I agree. So, I think you need to sort out things with your mom and Thea before we take this any further." Felicity said slowly, struggling with the words.

Oliver sighed.

"You're probably right. As much as I want to ignore it all when I'm with you." Oliver admitted.

"Of course I'm right. And speaking of your mom, I think you need to go talk to her, now that you know. Ugh, jeez, she's going to hate me even more as soon as she finds out I told you." Felicity thumped her head back into the wall and clenched her eyes shut.

"She'll get over it." Oliver assured.

"I bet. As she's stepping over my dead body in her sensible heels and not a hair out of place." Felicity deadpanned.

"That's not funny. Or true." Oliver responded.

"Sure, sure. She did tell me I would regret it." Felicity let slip. She realized her mistake the moment the words left her mouth and she felt Oliver's arms tense around her.  
"My mother threatened you?" Oliver growled.

"Not specifically. She just said I would regret it if I told you." Felicity admitted.

Oliver pulled away from her and put his shirt back on, which was the real tragedy in Felicity's opinion. She sighed as she realized the moment was over. She watched as Oliver angrily put on his socks and shoes, quickly followed by his jacket. Felicity just stood leaning against the wall, unsure of what her next move should be. The question was answered for her when Oliver shifted his gaze to her before striding to her and once again kissing her passionately. Felicity felt lightheaded when he pulled away and knew she probably had a dazed look on her face.

"I'm going to talk to my mother. Then I'm going to talk to Thea. I'm not entirely sure how she is going to take the news, but I have a feeling she will be coming to you. Which would be good and give me time to be sure my mother understands your importance to me. This is going to be dealt with. Today. Then I'm going to come back here and pick you up at six o'clock. We're going somewhere nice." Oliver told Felicity as he backed away from her and began heading to the door.

"Uh, okay." Was all Felicity could think of to say. She was used to Oliver being demanding and bossy in the Arrowcave and occasionally the office, but this was a whole new side.

Felicity heard the door close quietly and stood against the wall, collecting herself for a few minutes. When she processed everything that had happened between yesterday and today, and assured herself it had not been a dream, she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to be prepared for Thea if she needed her.

Oliver couldn't help slamming the front door as he walked into his home. He looked at his watch before heading into the dining room, knowing that's where his mother would be. He saw her reading the paper at the head of the table, no Thea in sight. Moira put the paper down as she tossed her son a glare. Oliver could tell from the look on her face that this was going to be a fight. He was eternally grateful that Thea wouldn't be around for this part.

"Out late with your secretary, Oliver? Really, I thought we were done with these immature stunts." Moira spoke angrily.  
"She's not my secretary. That's a title that's beneath her. I'm going to ask you not to disrespect her again. Whether I'm in the room or not." Oliver said sternly.

"Ah. I see you spoke to your sister. That would explain why you took off so irresponsibly last night." Moira spoke lowly.

"Yeah, I thought it best to go check on her. Imagine my surprise when she told me what she had been doing here in the first place." Oliver spoke calmly.  
"And what exactly did she tell you she was doing here?" Moira spoke calmly, but Oliver saw the flash of fear in her eyes.

"I know, mom. About Thea." Oliver whispered.

"You know nothing!" Moira raised her voice.

"Oh, I know plenty!" Oliver raised his back, realizing the situation was going to get worse before it got better.

"All you know are the lies that little tramp planted in your head!" Moira insisted.  
"I told you not to disrespect her! She's braver than you. Felicity was willing to put our friendship, our relationship in jeopardy to tell me the truth. She was terrified of how I would react, because of things you said to her, and still she told me the truth. She would rather I hate her than lie to me." Oliver raged.

"You believe this girl? This girl you barely know, over your own mother?" Moira had composed herself and was now speaking quietly.  
"Don't play that game with me, mom. Don't. I know it's the truth. Just like there is no doubt in my mind that you threatened her. You will not go near her, do you hear me? Nothing will happen to her. Nothing!" Oliver yelled.

"Oh, my god. You actually do like that woman." Moira said in disbelief.  
"Don't change the subject. You have been lying to Thea for her whole life. Regardless of what kind of man he is, Thea deserved to know who her father was." Oliver growled.

"Thea did know who her father was." Moira said with her head held high.  
"Did dad know?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes. He found out eventually, god knows how. He confronted me and I had no choice but to tell him the truth. He didn't care. Your father insisted that Thea was his little girl, a Queen through and through, regardless of who's blood ran through her veins." Moira said calmly.

"I want to hate you. But you're my mother. And I'm trying to rationalize that you had your reasons for hiding it. That as time went on, it became less important. Until you almost forgot the truth yourself." Oliver had calmed down as well, speaking calmly.  
"I don't want you to hate me. You're my son and I love you with everything I have. I did have reasons. Still do. Ones you can't possibly know or understand. Your sister was raised by Robert and he is the only father she knows. That is the truth." Moira spoke as she looked down.

"She still needs to know. I won't lie to her." Oliver insisted.

"When did you become this man standing in front of me?" Moira questioned. Oliver didn't know if it was a compliment or not.

"When I walked into Felicity's office, and immediately wanted to be better for her." Oliver spoke honestly.  
"For her? Why?" The snide tone had entered Moira's voice once more.  
"That's a question I can't answer. There was just something about her." Oliver spoke honestly.

"What about me? Your sister? Because you are not going to tell her, Oliver. Not you, and not your Miss Smoak. Do I make myself clear?" Moira met Oliver's eyes as she spoke.

"You think more lying is the answer? Because, I think we've both done enough of that for a lifetime. I won't let Thea be one more person I lie to." Oliver promised.

"I'm asking you not to do this. There will be consequences, Oliver. If you tell your sister, I don't know that I will be able to protect you." Moira spoke quietly as she stepped closer to Oliver.

"Threatening Felicity wasn't enough? You're going to threaten me now too? Your son? Well if this is what we've come to, we're done." Oliver grit his teeth as he said the last part.


	5. Wrecked

_**You guys! Thank you so much for all the love you are showing to this story and I! The pms and reviews are amazing! Oh and I totally forgot to add that in my messed up timeline of a head I have Diggle with Lyla already and you have not seen him yet, but he and Lyla will make their appearances! As will Roy! It's coming, I promise! Thank you for sticking with me!**_

 **Chapter Five**

 **Wrecked**

"Done. You can't be done with me, Oliver. I'm your mother." Moira spoke confidently as Oliver shook his head.  
"No. I don't know who you are anymore. All I know is I'm sick of discovering things about my parents that show me I never knew who they were in the first place. I'm sick of having to clean up your messes." Oliver ground out angrily, turning his back to his mother.

"You wouldn't know anything if that girl had kept her mouth shut like I told her. Or, better yet, if she hadn't gone poking where she didn't belong in the first place." Moira said savagely.

Oliver whirled on her, a part of himself coming out that he always tried to contain.  
" _ **It is not her fault! You don't get to put the blame on her!**_ " Oliver had never spoken like this to his mother.

It was a tone he reserved for the worst of the worst on the nights when he had built up aggression. When catching the worst kind of scum was the only way to release the tension. Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself as he watched his mother reel back from him. Part of him felt bad, but he was beginning to realize what his mother was capable of and wasn't willing to risk Felicity's safety.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Thea spoke from the last step of the staircase.  
"Why don't you ask mom?" Oliver said, never tearing his gaze away from his mother.

"This is obviously about what happened with Felicity last night. What the hell did you do to her that has Ollie this worked up?" Thea questioned her mother as she came to stand by her brother.

"Why is everyone in this house so concerned with that girl?!" Moira shouted.

"Actually, Thea, it's really about you. Mom is just blaming Felicity as a way around her guilt." Oliver said coldly.

"Me? Seriously, what is going on?" Thea demanded of her brother.

"Oliver, don't." Moira pleaded.

"Thea." Oliver said softly as he finally turned to look at her.

"You're freaking me out, Ollie. What is it?" Thea asked concerned.

"Mom has been keeping something from you. From us. For a long time." Oliver spoke, unsure of where to begin.

"Okay. What is it? I can handle it." Thea promised.

"Malcolm Merlyn is your father." Oliver didn't know how else to come out with it.

"What? Oliver. What? What are you talking about?" Thea spoke with disbelief.

Oliver just nodded and tried to convey to Thea that he was telling her the truth with a look. Thea stared into Oliver's eyes for long moments, searching for some kind of sign that this was all a joke. She turned and looked to her mother who seemed to be holding her breath and looking for an escape. Thea felt like she wanted to escape as well, but something told her Oliver was sure. He wouldn't have said something like this otherwise. But she didn't understand how it could be true.

"Mom? Is this really-? Thea turned, questioning her mother.

Moira let out the breath she had been holding. As though she had just been waiting for Thea to look to her for direction or confirmation.

"Of course not, dear." Moira began, only to be cut off by a once again fuming Oliver.

"Don't lie to her! Not anymore!" Oliver yelled.

"Oh my god. It is true, isn't it? How could you? How could you not tell me?" Thea looked to her mother with utter betrayal.

Moira went to take a step towards her but Thea turned and ran back up the stairs. Moira made a move as though she was thinking about following Thea, but Oliver put a hand out to stop her. When she looked at him with a mixture of shock, hurt, and most importantly anger, Oliver just shook his head. He headed up the stairs himself as Moira clenched her fists in anger and frustration. She refused to blame anyone other than Felicity Smoak for what was clearly going to tear her family apart. She hated admitting that the young woman clearly had some guts. Moira composed herself, realizing there was no point in standing in her own home looking like a fool. Especially not when she could do something about it. She briskly walked to her phone and dialed a number she hadn't even thought of in years. They picked up on the second ring. Moira barely let them get out the word hello before she began speaking in a hushed tone.

"We are about to have a very big problem. Thea is about to find out because of a girl named Felicity Smoak. Oliver knows as well. I trust you'll take care of this before it spirals out of control?" Moira commanded.

"You don't give me orders, Moira. But, yes, I will deal with it. It's clear that you aren't capable." The voice responded back.

"You have no idea what I am capable of. I just assumed because of our deal, that I was to notify you immediately. I cannot have this interfering with my mayoral campaign." Moira ground out.

"Noted. I certainly don't need the situation interfering with my life either." The voice said abruptly before Moira was left with nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. She only hoped the situation would be diffused quickly and quietly. If that was possible.

Oliver made it to Thea's room just as she was attempting to slam her door shut. He slapped his palm against the wood and shoved it back open. Thea whirled, angry tears in her eyes, before stopping short at the sight of her brother.

"Ollie." Thea said quietly. The two stood looking at each other in sadness. Then Thea launched herself at Oliver and he sighed as he felt her sobbing. He hated to see her hurting but he was so glad she wasn't pushing him away. He just held her until she had calmed down enough that he could speak to her.

"Thea. There's something else." Oliver spoke gravely.  
"Oh my god, Oliver. I don't think I can take anymore today. I haven't even processed this." Thea moaned.  
"This is important. Downstairs with mom, I said that I wouldn't lie to you. That I have told enough lies to last me a lifetime. Or two. That means that I need to tell you one more thing. Something I've been lying about since I got home." Oliver looked at the floor as he spoke. He sighed and sat on Thea's bed. After a few moments, he felt the bed dip slightly next to him as she joined him. She reached over and grasped one of his hands in both of hers.  
"Is it bad?" Thea asked, bracing herself.

"That's kind of a loaded question." Oliver said as he huffed out a low laugh.

"Is it about me?" Thea asked him directly.

"No. But it does affect you." Oliver admitted.

"Okay. Hit me with it. I'm ready." Thea sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

"I'm the one everyone has been calling the Hood. Felicity runs my tech and keeps me grounded. John helps me in a million different ways." Oliver spoke quickly and then waited for Thea to process all of it.

"This has been the strangest day of my life. And that is saying something. Honestly. But at least what you are saying makes sense. I can't wrap my head around Malcolm Merlyn being my dad. I don't know if I ever will. I have so many questions. But I'm going to wait and process all of it before I ask a thing." Thea nodded as she spoke.

"I am so unbelievably proud of you. I don't know that I could handle all of this like you are." Oliver said in awe.

"Oh, rest assured. Later, when you're gone and I'm all alone, I'm going to cry and rage and all of that stuff. I'm going to full on hulk out in this room and break some shit. But for now, I'm processing internally and trying to find a way to handle it. I know you wouldn't tell me something like this if you weren't a hundred percent sure." Thea smiled lightly at him.

"Are you in shock? On drugs? You have no questions about me?" Oliver persisted.

"Honestly? A few, but come on, Ollie. We have never had a vigilante or anything like that here for as long as I can remember. You come home after being stranded on an island for five years, and all of a sudden we have one? I'm not an idiot. I suspected you from the start. And it wasn't that hard to guess Felicity is in on it with you. You literally have no business being in the IT Department. Like, ever. And all of a sudden your best friends with a nerdy blonde who can run circles around you electronically? Please." Thea let out a light laugh.  
"Why didn't you ever say anything?" It was Oliver's turn to be in shock.

"I figured if it was true, you would tell me eventually. When you were ready." Thea assured him.

"What else did you have all figured out, hmm?" Oliver questioned her with narrowed eyes.

"Weeeelll." Thea smirked as she got up and walked to her desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a notebook. She came back to the bed and sat down next to Oliver, flipping it open.  
"You have been ditching body guards from the second mom suggested them. They never lasted more than like, four hours. Then John Diggle comes along and has been with you for two years?" Thea shrugged before continuing. "He's former military and never let you out of his sight. If you were the vigilante, he was going to know about it. Since he's been with you for so long, he must be okay with it. And I figured he joined up with you." Thea said smartly.

"Thea Queen, unknown genius." Oliver teased as he nudged her shoulder with his own while looking at all the notes she had written down about him.

"I did some pretty intensive research. The only thing I can't figure out is who your partner is. I know it isn't Tommy." Thea bit her lip as if trying to figure it out.

"Thea. You figured all of this stuff out, and that's what you're stuck on?" Oliver asked seriously.  
"Well who is it? Before you say you can't tell me, remember you said no more secrets." Thea reminded him. Oliver groaned.  
"Ugh. Do not be mad. I'm serious, Thea. It's Roy." Oliver said, watching for a reaction. Nothing could have surprised him more when she grinned.

"Oh my god! That's awesome! My boyfriend is a serious bad ass." Thea laughed as Oliver looked on in shock.


	6. Overcome

_**I did not expect this to get this big! I was literally thinking a two or three chapter story! I told myself I wasn't going to do another long one after What's Important, and yet here we are! I do not see an ending close at hand people! Hit me with anything you'd like to see here, and I'll do my best to include it! You will be seeing Tommy, Roy, Diggle and Lyla in the next chapter for sure! Not positive on who else! Happy reading!**_

 **Chapter Six**

 **Overcome**

Felicity sighed as she searched through her closet for a top to go with the black slacks she had chosen for her date with Oliver. She tried not to stop and think about the fact that she was going on a date with Oliver in just over an hour. If she did, she stopped functioning and had to convince herself that she wasn't in a dream. That it really was happening. Felicity shook her head as she realized she was doing it again. She finally decided on a white draped top. With a final check in the mirror to be sure leaving her hair down was the right option, Felicity headed into the kitchen to get a glass of wine. She was hoping that would calm her down. She paused as she made her way to the kitchen, a strange sensation at the back of her neck making her feel as though she was being watched. Felicity shook off the feeling and told herself it was the nerves. She was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, about to take her first relaxing sip of wine, when the sound of shattering glass reached her ears and the wine glass exploded in her hand.

Felicity shrieked as she reflexively covered her face. She looked down at her hand and the glass around her in shock. Before she could process what happened, something whizzed by her face and landed next to her head with a dull thwack. Felicity's eyes flickered to the right to see a black arrow sticking out of the wall next to her. Her eyes widened as she looked to the left and saw that her balcony door had been shattered. Even as she saw who she knew to be the Dark Archer, she was grabbing her cell phone and hitting the speed dial for Oliver while turning and sprinting back for her room. She slammed the door and backed behind her bed, looking for a weapon as she heard Oliver's voice coming from her phone. Before she could put the phone to her ear to respond, she heard another dull thud hit her bedroom door.

Felicity shrieked involuntarily and then heard Oliver's voice get louder from her phone. Just as she put it to her ear to tell him she needed help her door blew inward. Felicity knew then what had happened as the Dark Archer strode into her room. He had put an explosive tipped arrow into her door. She should know, she had recently had some made for Oliver. The man in black stood in her doorway and silently tilted his head at her. Oliver was now screaming through Felicity's phone. So much was going on at once, all Felicity could think of was getting away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her open bedroom window. The fire escape attached to the side of her apartment building was rickety, but it was certainly better than the alternative. Before the Dark Archer could stop her, Felicity dove head first through the window.

She hit the landing of the fire escape with a thud that caused several metal clanking noises. Felicity had no time to think about how ungracefully she had fallen, or the bumps and bruises she was bound to have as a result. She pushed herself up and grabbed the rusted out railing, throwing herself down the stairs, her cell phone left forgotten on the landing of the fire escape. She pushed herself to go faster when she heard the sound of boots landing above her. The archer had come out onto the fire escape.

Felicity felt her breath sawing in and out of her lungs as she pushed herself harder down the steps. Through all the chaos, all she could think was that she really needed to get a new apartment that was on the ground floor. All of her thoughts jumbled together when a figure thudded against the railing next to her, causing her to reel back. Apparently the archer had tired of chasing her down the steps and jumped down the side. Felicity backed herself against the brick wall of her apartment building. As the man stepped onto the landing, standing across from her and nocking an arrow, all Felicity could think was how close to the pavement she was. She had come so close. She clenched her eyes in fear, but also in anger. Anger that she had gotten this far, this close, only to be killed on a rusty fire escape. In the pouring rain on top of that. Felicity shook her head as she straightened her spine and faced the Dark Archer head on with dignity. Just as he was releasing his arrow, the sound of a motorcycle coming down the alley pulled both of their attentions. The arrow released as the archer turned to see who was interrupting them as Felicity moved to make her escape.

What happened next seemed like it lasted a lifetime. Like everything was moving in slow motion. Felicity felt herself focusing in fragments. Pain. Arrow. Oliver. Safe. Run.

Oliver was on his way to Felicity's when his phone lit up with her picture. He couldn't help the smile that lit his face as he answered.  
"Hey. I'm just on my way to pick you up." He frowned as he didn't hear anything from Felicity.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked in concern. Concern that quickly turned to fear as he heard a shriek.

"Felicity! What's happening?!" Oliver shouted as he pushed his bike to go faster. The sound of an explosion and another scream from Felicity had Oliver's heart stopping in his chest. He urged the bike even faster. He had to get to her. Oliver continued yelling Felicity's name. He heard what sounded like metal scraping, and then the most terrifying sound of all. Silence.

The last remaining minutes it took to get to Felicity's apartment felt like a lifetime but finally he was coming into the alley. Instinct had him looking up and when he did, his throat closed and his whole body went numb. Felicity was leaning against the brick wall on the second landing of the fire escape. She was sliding down it, leaving a trail of blood behind her. A black arrow sticking obscenely from her left shoulder. Rage overtook Oliver as he found himself launching onto the fire escape at the Dark Archer. He roared in devastation as he tackled the archer into the wall. The Dark Archer had weapons and didn't hesitate to use them, not only to defend himself, but to go after Oliver with everything he had. The battle raged on for what felt like hours before the Archer launched himself off the landing of the fire escape. He shot an arrow with a relay line attached and had himself on the roof of the building before Oliver could even think about stopping him.

Without hesitation, Oliver whipped around.

"Felcity!"


	7. Lacking

_**I am so sorry to all of my amazing Fanfiction people! I have been extremely busy as of late! But don't worry! You will be getting a few chapters at once to make up for it! I just took on the job of covering the new show The Mist from Stephen King. It will be on Spike starting June 22nd. I will be doing recaps and CAST INTERVIEWS! I am so excited! Please check out Pure Fandom on Twitter and Facebook, I would very much appreciate it! Also, my Twitter handle is Sarah_Jeanne17 if you want to throw me a follow! I usually follow back! On with the story! And again, thank you for all the love, support, and willingness to stick by me when I disappear for a bit! You guys are the real MVPs!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Arrow,_ any of its characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with them**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Lacking**

Oliver gently pulled Felicity into his lap, surveying the damage. She groaned as he moved her.

"Felicity!" Oliver exclaimed in relief as she opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Felicity ground out, clearly in pain.

"Me? I'm not the one who just took an arrow to the shoulder! Come on, we've gotta get you to the hospital." Oliver was picking her up in his arms even as he spoke.  
"No. No hospitals." Felicity said as she gripped his jacket tightly.  
"What? Felicity you are going to the hospital." Oliver said as he began carrying her down the rest of the fire escape. He juggled her and his phone, while trying not to jar her shoulder. Diggle picked up on the first ring.

"What's up?" The man asked immediately.

"Dark Archer shot Felicity. I'm at her apartment. She needs to go to the hospital." Oliver said tersely.

"Already on my way." Diggle said before hanging up without asking questions. When Oliver looked down, he noticed Felicity's eyes fluttering.  
"Hey. No. None of that, Felicity. Come on and talk to me. What the hell happened?" Oliver asked frantically.

"He came in through the glass door. I ran to my room. Blocked the door. He got through, so. So I went through my bedroom window. Had to get to the fire escape. Had to get out. To you. I knew you'd come." Felicity's speech was getting worse. Oliver didn't want to pull the arrow out of her shoulder, for fear he would make it worse. He could still remember the pain when Yao Fei ripped the arrow out of his shoulder what seemed like so long ago. The best he could do for Felicity at the moment was stop the bleeding as much as possible and hold her. Reassure her that he would take care of her.  
"Guess we missed our date." Felicity said lowly.

"There will be plenty more. I promise." Oliver vowed.

Felicity opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. It didn't take her long to realize that she was in the hospital. She must have passed out at some point. She didn't have any idea of how she had gotten from her apartment to here, as she was sure Oliver didn't bring her on his bike. Felicity huffed as she thought to herself that he shouldn't have brought her here at all. Speaking of Oliver, Felicity realized that he had his hands wrapped around one of her own and had his head laying near her hip. He was fast asleep. Any frustrations Felicity felt towards him slipped away as she felt a small smile appearing on her face.

"Felicity. Thank God." Thea whispered from the other side of the bed. Felicity turned to look at her as the young girl gently wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm okay. I think." Felicity whispered back.

"I was terrified when Ollie called me. Why would the Dark Archer come after you? Is it because he found out you work with Oliver? You know, at night?" Thea asked. It took Felicity a few moments to before the words truly sunk in. Thea knew. Everything.

"Don't freak out. Ollie told me everything. I kind of suspected from the beginning. And I've decided that I want to help." Thea spoke proudly.

"Thea-" Felicity started before Thea held up a hand, interrupting her.

"Listen, I have serious archery skills. Probably better than Roy. I won a ton of trophies as a kid." Thea boasted proudly.

Oh. Um. Well, I still think you should talk to Oliver about this." Felicity said.

Oliver raised his head slowly, his eyes immediately going to Felicity's face. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw her not only awake, but speaking quietly with Thea. Before he could tell her how relieved he was that her eyes were open, he heard his sister talking to Felicity about her archery. It only took him moments to realize what his sister had been talking to Felicity about.

"Absolutely not. If you think you are joining this team, you are crazy." Oliver growled at his sister.  
"You can't stop me." Thea glared back at her brother.

"Wanna bet?" Oliver said menacingly.

"Okay, okay. Injured party here, remember? Can we maybe table the arguing until, like tomorrow?" Felicity interjected. The siblings' attention immediately went back to Felicity. After one last glare at each other.

"How did I get here?" Felicity directed to Oliver.

"Digg got to us in record time and we raced you here." Oliver explained as calmly as he could.

"I told you no hospitals." Felicity said, agitated.

"And I didn't listen to you. Sorry. I know you hate it when I don't listen to you. But, I won't ever risk your safety. Don't ask me to." Oliver's tone brooked no argument.

"Thank you." Felicity said grudgingly.

"I was scared." Oliver quietly admitted.

"I'm going to go get John and let him know you're awake." Thea said as she walked to the door. She thought her brother and Felicity needed some time alone.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Felicity said sincerely as she gripped his hand in hers.

"Did he say anything to you? Why would he come after you?" Oliver was trying to understand. But he didn't have much to go on.

"No. He didn't say a word the entire time. It was really terrifying." Felicity couldn't help the shiver that went through her at the memory of the archer's silence.

Oliver could see how upset it was making Felicity to talk about it again and tried to rein in the questions so she could get better. Getting her worked up wasn't going to help. He let a sigh loose as he thought about how lucky she had been. How lucky they had all been not to lose her. The arrow had pierced her shoulder all the way through, not hitting anything vital. The main concern of the doctors had been the amount of blood loss. But they had stitched the wound and given her blood, telling Oliver that she should be fine. Oliver wanted to stay with her, so he sent Roy out to patrol and look for any clues from Felicity's apartment. He also made sure Quentin got the arrow as soon as the doctors had removed it from Felicity's shoulder. He wanted anything Lance knew about it. As soon as the police captain had heard about Felicity, he was willing to do anything to help. John had gone down to check in with Roy and grab them all some coffee when Felicity had woken up. Oliver told her to just rest and brushed a hand across her brow, partly to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere and to rest. And partly to reassure himself that she was here and whole and that she was going to be okay. He swore to himself that he was going to find out who the Dark Archer was and he was going to pay for coming after what belonged to Oliver.

When Thea found John, he was talking quietly to Roy not far from Felicity's room. She quickly approached the men, noticing the nervous look Roy was throwing her.

"Hey. Felicity's awake." Thea told them with a smile.

"Good. I'm going to go see her and give Oliver this." John said as he held up a coffee. Thea nodded, watching him as he walked to her room. Leaving Thea and Roy alone together for the first time since Thea had found everything out.

"Why are you being weird?" Thea smirked at Roy as she asked him the question.

"Why are you _not_ being weird?" Roy retorted. Thea rolled her eyes.  
"Because I'm not dumb. I've been suspicious of my brother since pretty much the moment he came home. I will admit I was a little surprised to find out you are the other one. A little. But it really isn't a stretch, either." Thea explained.

"And you aren't mad?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"I'm not happy that you felt you couldn't tell me. And I'm a little pissed that you have lied to me god knows how many times. But I understand. At least I'm trying to. I'm a little more concerned with this whole Malcolm Merlyn being my father thing and my mother lying to me my whole life." Thea finished angrily.

"I'm sorry, Thea. For everything. Lying to you, hiding things from you. I'm really sorry about what you found out about your mom." Roy said sincerely as he pulled her into his arms. Thea hugged him back, absorbing the comfort.

"I'm just glad for Felicity. That she told Oliver immediately. Even though my mother threatened her if she did exactly that. Wait. No." Thea pulled away from Roy with a look of utter horror on her face.

Before Roy could ask her what was wrong, Thea was sprinting for Felicity's room. Roy had no choice but to follow her. Thea burst into the room, making a beeline for her brother who immediately went on alert when he saw the fear on his sister's face. John jumped up and put his hand to his gun, looking for any kind of threat. Felicity's eyes widened and she visibly tensed as she prepared for the Dark Archer to walk through the door the same way he had at her apartment.

"Thea! What's going on?" Oliver asked frantically as he grabbed his sister's shoulders.

"Oh, my god, Ollie!" Thea exclaimed as she held her brother tighter.

"Thea! You need to tell me what is happening!" Oliver spoke as he pulled her away to look into her eyes.

"I think I know why the Dark Archer came after Felicity." Thea said in a scared whisper.  
"Why?" Oliver demanded as his brow furrowed.

"I think it was mom's fault." Thea said brokenly. Oliver reared back in shock.  
"What? Why would she-? No." Oliver shook his head in denial as he spoke the words.

"It's too much of a coincidence not to at least look into her, Ollie. You know it." Thea said firmly.

"What is she talking about Oliver?" John questioned his best friend.

"I told you that Felicity was the one to find out the truth about Thea's parentage." Oliver stated as Roy and Diggle nodded.

"What I didn't tell you is that she confronted my mother with the information first. She wanted to give her a chance to tell Thea and I the truth herself." Oliver said tightly.

"So our mother told her that she would do no such thing. And she told Felicity that if we found out, Felicity would regret it. She threatened her." Thea added angrily.

"And our mother is not one for idle threats." Oliver said as he clenched his eyes shut.  
"No. Oliver. I really don't think that this is what your mother meant when she said I would regret it." Felicity said.

"Are you really defending her? Come on, Felicity. You are so smart, I know that you realize the timing is way too close. Like I said, we need to at the very least look into it. Who she has spoken too since you came to the house the other night." Thea reasoned.

"You know, Thea's right Oliver. She seems to be thinking about this reasonably. You know if it was anyone else, you would look into them." Diggle tried to reason with Oliver.  
"Like Thea said, at least do it to be sure." Roy threw in.

"Dammit. Okay. I swear, if she-" Oliver started only to be interrupted by Felicity as she grabbed his hand.

"Let's not borrow trouble. Right now, we are just looking into it." Felicity gave him a reassuring smile and he squeezed her hand tightly in response.

"You stay here with Felicity. We will look into mom." Thea spoke as she kissed Felicity's forehead and began walking to the door.

"Uh, we?" Roy questioned as he looked back and forth between Oliver and Thea.

"Yes. We. I'm a part of this team now." Thea walked out the door, not waiting to see if Roy and Diggle followed. With a shared glance with Oliver, they did.


	8. Involved

_**Wow, you guys! I have been horribly busy and I'm so sorry! I promise you I am not abandoning this story. It may take a little bit in between chapters depending on the articles I have to write, but I am doing my best to keep up with this! Please go check out Pure Fandom on Facebook and give us a like! Find us on Twitter and follow us too if you like! You can follow me too at Sarah_Jeanne17! Thank you for all the love and support you continue to give me and this story! You guys are truly the best and the reason I keep writing on this site!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them in any way shape or form. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any type of profit from it.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Involved**

"Can we talk?" Thea asked nervously.

"Of course we can. Is everything okay?" Tommy regarded her with a concerned gaze.

"Not really. Oliver offered to come with me to talk to you, but I told him I needed to do it alone." Thea spoke with a forced confidence.

"You're really starting to freak me out, Thea. What is going on?" Tommy placed his hands on Thea's shoulders and made her look at him.

"I'm your sister." Thea blurted out. Tommy eyed her strangely for a few moments. Then he burst into laughter.  
"That's a good one, Thea. You really had me going there!" Tommy continued laughing.  
"I'm not kidding, Tommy. It's the truth." Thea continued gravely. Tommy stopped laughing as the smirk slowly disappeared from his face completely.

"You're gonna have to run this by me with some details." Tommy asked her, still not sure if she was kidding or not.

"Malcolm is my dad too. My mother cheated on my father with him. My father knew, but he chose to treat me as his daughter anyway. They were never planning on anyone finding out." Thea spoke slowly, letting it sink in.

"We have? The same father? Oh my-. Thea." Tommy was at a loss for words. He didn't want to believe it, but Thea wouldn't make this up and she wouldn't tell him if she wasn't absolutely sure.

"Felicity found out. She went right to our mother with the information, hoping she would be a good mother and be the one to tell Oliver and myself. My mother threatened her. She told Oliver anyway, because she just couldn't lie to him. Last night she was attacked." Thea was in tears when she finished. Tommy pulled her into his arms with no hesitation.

"I'm so sorry, Thea. I swear to you that I had no idea. Is Felicity okay? How's Oliver? He must be freaking out." Tommy didn't even know where to begin.

"It's not your fault, I just thought you should know. I know you didn't know. And yes, Felicity will be okay. Oliver almost lost it a time or two until he knew she would be alright for certain. She's going home today." Thea explained.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I've always thought of you as my kid sister anyway, huh?" Tommy joked as he nudged Thea. She shook her head before joining him and laughing.

"I knew you wouldn't wait for me. Impatient little shit that you are." Oliver spoke with a smirk as Tommy and Thea spun to look at him coming into Verdant.

"I didn't tell him everything." Thea retorted with a smirk.

"Right. Leave the friendship ruining secret to me." Oliver said sarcastically.  
"Hey. I had nothing to do with that one. It's all you." Thea responded.

"What the hell else could there possibly be? Finding out the girl I have always thought of as my kid sister is actually my kid sister wasn't enough?" Tommy replied, trying to keep the tone light despite his nervousness.

"I think we need to have this conversation in the basement." Was Oliver's only response.

"What. The. Hell." Tommy exclaimed slowly as he took in the look of the basement between the club he was half owner of.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I never actually planned on telling anyone. Clearly that's spiraled out of control." Oliver spoke the last part in a low grumble.

"Well you aren't done yet. Because if you think I'm keeping this from Laurel, you are sadly mistaken. I wouldn't lie to that girl even if I was capable of getting away with it. Which I'm not. I'm really not sure how you have been capable of doing it for this long." Tommy spoke honestly, still in awe at the computers and equipment that was surrounding him.

"Christ. I'll be arrested before the weekend." Oliver spoke, clearly agitated.

"Well, you have killed people." Tommy threw the dig in.

"None that didn't deserve it." Oliver ground out.

"Says who? You? Because you are the one who gets to decide who lives and who dies? If they are bad people, Oliver, why not hand them over to Laurel's father instead of killing them." Tommy demanded.

"Ugh. Now you sound like Felicity." Oliver said with a resigned sigh.  
"Is that a bad thing? Wait. Holy shit. _This_ is how you started hanging out with Felicity isn't it? I knew you would never go to the IT department for something responsible." Tommy shook his head.  
"First of all, no it's not a bad thing because I realized she was right. And I have been doing things differently if you hadn't noticed. Secondly, it wasn't for anything _irresponsible_ the first time I went to see her." Oliver retorted.  
"Well, I have noticed less people being arrowed." Tommy conceded.

"Thanks." Oliver acknowledged sarcastically.  
"But what the hell were you thinking getting that girl involved in the first place? She is good, Oliver, Really good. Clearly she is in danger. And what about Thea?" Tommy said in agitation.

"Hey. She's a big girl. She makes her own decisions. As do I. If this is something we want to do, then we are going to do it. Whether or not either of you approve." Thea glowered with the words.

"We're still going to talk about that too." Oliver pointed out.

"The time for talk is done. Unless it's to mom." Thea growled back at Oliver.

"Your mom? About what?" Tommy said, confused all over again.

"We think she may have had something to do with Felicity being attacked." Thea spoke matter of factly.

Tommy shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't even really sure where to start. He really liked Felicity the handful of times he had met her. There was just something about that girl that made you smile and want to protect the innocence and positivity she clearly looked at the world with. Then there was the fact that she was an absolute genius, especially when it came to electronics. Which is obviously what Oliver had needed her for in the first place. He wasn't great with them before he was stuck on that island. Tommy had no idea what had happened to him there, but he was sure it wasn't good. He had only gotten a few glimpses of what he assumed were only a small amount of the scars that covered his best friend's body. But to come home and start killing people? Because he thought they deserved it? How did he know if they were bad or not? Even if they were, what gave him the right to decide their fate? That they deserved to die? Tommy tried to reason with himself that Oliver obviously knew something he didn't. That and the fact that he hadn't killed anyone in a long time were what helped Tommy to calm down. But then he remembered the fact that Felicity had been attacked. Attacked! What did that even actually mean? She was coming home today, so it couldn't have been too serious. Right? Then there was the fact that Oliver had decided to use the basement of _their_ business as a source for his operations or whatever. Tommy wasn't sure if he should be upset about that one or not. Then there was the fact that Oliver and Thea thought their mother had something to do with Felicity's attack. Why the hell would she want to hurt that girl? Because she had confronted her with the truth of something she had tried to hide? Tommy knew Moira Queen was a hard woman and was extremely protective of what she considered hers, but would she go so far as to hurt an innocent person to protect a secret? By the time Tommy shook himself free of all the jumbled thoughts, determined to push his shock aside for the time being, he realized Thea and Oliver were talking quietly in the corner. He headed directly to them, refusing to miss out on anything else.

"How do you want to approach her?" Thea asked her brother.

"I don't know. Our argument last night clearly didn't do much good. And the last time I spoke with her as the Arrow didn't end so well either. I would really rather not be shot by her again." Oliver said, rubbing his shoulder absently.

"What?! Your mother shot you?!" Tommy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"In her defense, I was dressed as the vigilante and she thought I was there to kill her." Oliver defended her calmly.  
"Oh my god! I don't know how much more I can take of this! Is there any other pertinent information that I need to know today? Because if not, that's it. I'm done for the day." Tommy proclaimed.

"I think that's pretty much it for world changing revelations." Thea said dryly.

"Oh that's wonderful. Three is really my limit, so." Tommy said sarcastically.

"Tommy, I'm sorry. Truly. For a million different things, but for not trusting you the most. I didn't want you to look at me differently. Like I'm a killer." Oliver confessed.  
"Oh, I'm looking at you differently all right. I'm imagining the tight leather outfit and realizing I should have realized it was you sooner. Only you would want to go out in tight pants, going after bad guys. You and your ego." Tommy joked. Like a switch, the tension seemed to dissipate and the three of them laughed.  
"You know, now that you mention it." Thea began, only to bust out laughing.

"Shut up, Thea." Oliver grumbled as she and Tommy continued laughing.

John glared at Felicity as she once again, tried to sneak by him.

"Felicity. Knock it off." John growled at her as he pointed to the couch.

"The hospital wouldn't have released me if they weren't sure that I was fine." Felicity tried to reason.  
"None of your doctors know what you do for a night job." Diggle said wryly.

"Sit at a computer? Big deal." Felicity huffed.

"You are in a sling." Diggle said, pointing at the sling she had on to keep her shoulder immobile.

"I am going." Felicity was resilient. Diggle sighed as he realized that he could either keep stopping her from leaving all night long, or go with her. He was more concerned about her injuring herself from trying to race him to the door.

"Fine. Let's go." John sighed and Felicity grinned.

"You're the best, John." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Just keep telling me that when Oliver is biting my head off." John muttered.


	9. Care

_**I have no idea where this story is going! I am just going with the flow! You guys are sending me so much love and support that it just makes me want to write more! I appreciate it more than you know, so thank you! From the bottom of my heart. I honestly couldn't and wouldn't do this without you all.**_

 _ **To answer a few questions. This story was going to be kind of AU set during season two when Felicity discovered who Thea's father was. Well it completely spiraled out of control and now it is completely AU. Tommy is alive. He is with Laurel. Roy is involved and already a member as Arsenal. The Flash is already going. Thea is well on her way to becoming Speedy and Felicity and Oliver are in a state of kind of together but haven't officially talked about it. I do not have Lyla! I'm so sorry, I just didn't want to have a ton of characters running around like in What's Important. Laurel will be in here and there but I don't know if I will have her join the team and Sara has come and gone back to the league of assassins. I do not know if I will have her come back or not. Depends on if it's organic.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with them. I am not profiting from this story in any way it is purely for entertainment purposes.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Care**

"Felicity!" Thea yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Hey, Thea." Felicity responded quietly, gripping the girl tightly with one arm when she hugged her.

"Ollie is going to freak out." Thea warned as the two once again began walking down the stairs.

"He'll get over it." Felicity reassured.

"Felicity. Good to see you're okay." Tommy said as Felicity looked to him with startled eyes.

"Tommy! Wow, um. So Oliver told you." Felicity stammered out.  
"Yeah. Don't ask me too many questions about it though, because I think my head may explode if I have to keep anything else in here at the moment." He said with a smirk.

"You got it." Felicity smiled back.

"What the hell are you doing here? What the hell is she doing here?" Oliver questioned first Felicity and then John.  
"Man, it was either bring her or risk her getting hurt as she kept trying to sneak out on her own." Diggle said as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Felicity." Oliver growled as he stepped closer.

"Please, Oliver. I couldn't be in that apartment. I kept thinking he was going to come back and-. I just couldn't. And I want to be here. With you." Felicity admitted quietly. Oliver's eyes softened. He cupped her good shoulder in his hand before gently pulling her in and hugging her.

"I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't want to go back there." Oliver whispered.

"It's okay. You have other things on your mind." Felicity did a one shoulder shrug.

"None as important as you." Oliver admitted as he pulled away from her slowly.

Oliver cupped Felicity's face in his hands and gently pulled her closer as his lips met hers. Felicity was shocked momentarily before responding in kind. It seemed as though it went on forever, and then Oliver was pulling away slowly. He put his forehead to hers.

"I just worry." He admitted.

"I know. But I'm here. And I'm okay." Felicity reassured him.

"So this is finally happening. Good thing I already kind of knew or you would have watched as my head blew apart from revelations." Tommy cut in jokingly.

"So what's the plan? What do you need me to do?" Felicity asked Oliver after they had thrown Tommy identical mock glares.

"I need you to look up my mother's phone records. We need to see who she's been in contact with the last few days." Oliver said angrily.

"Okay." Felicity walked over to the computers and began typing immediately as Oliver pulled Thea aside.

"You and I still need to have a talk." Oliver told her seriously.

"Oh my god. Now?" Thea groaned.

"Yes. Now. I know you think that you want to do what we do every night. And before you say anything, I'm not saying you can't. I'm saying I want you to really think about it. Don't just say yes because you think it's fun. It's serious, Thea. And it's extremely dangerous. If you are going to do it, then you need to accept proper training and listen to me when I tell you to do something." Oliver spoke seriously.

"I have thought about it. I want to be here. I need to be here." Thea said desperately.

Oliver regarded his sister silently for a few moments. Then he abruptly turned on his heel and strode to where Felicity was still typing away. Thea stared at him in shock, wondering if he was just going to ignore her. She watched as Oliver gently touched Felicity's shoulder, stopping her conversation with John and Tommy.

"Felicity. When we have a free minute, do you think you could call Cisco. Thea's going to need to suit up if she's going to hit the streets with us." Oliver asked.

"Already done. I discussed it with him on the ride over here." Felicity spoke with a smirk. Oliver seemed surprised for a moment before smirking.  
"Wait? Really? I get a suit and everything?" Thea asked, excited.

"Can't have you going out there without one." Oliver commented.

"Oh my god, I have to go call Roy." Thea exclaimed.

"Thinking about it, I probably should have asked you for input. I'm sorry, Thea. We can call Cisco back." Felicity offered.

"No way! I trust you." Thea reassured as she practically skipped up the stairs.

"On that note, I should head up and start getting the club ready. Glad you're okay, Felicity." Tommy told them as he left. Felicity gave him a smile in return and noticed the look that passed between Oliver and Tommy.

"Everything okay there?" Felicity asked tentatively.

"I think it will be." Oliver sounded unsure.

"Well if you two are good here, I think I'll head out." John said quietly, not waiting for a response from either of them before walking out.

When Oliver realized that he and Felicity were the only two left in the bunker, he sat down with a sigh. He realized the two of them really hadn't had much time to talk with everything going on. He was worried about her and his mother. Oliver was scared more than anything else. He was scared that something would happen to Felicity. That his mother was the one behind the attack on her. That the Dark Archer would come back. He put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down. Oliver hadn't been sitting like that long when he felt his hands pulled away and into Felicity's lap. He looked up at her.

"It's going to be okay. We will get through this. Together." Felicity spoke cautiously.

"She did it, didn't she?" Oliver asked.

"There was a phone call placed to an unknown number. I listened to the call first, to see what it was about. And she um. Your mother was telling someone to take care of me." Felicity hesitated to tell him.  
"Oh god. Felicity." Oliver moaned as she squeezed his hands tighter, refusing to let them go.

"So, I traced that number and of course it was a dummy phone. But I was still able to figure out who the other person was." Felicity continued.

"The Dark Archer?" Oliver's eyes met hers in anger and sadness.

"Yes. Well, I assume so since he is the one who came to apparently take care of me. Oliver, it was Malcolm Merlyn." Felicity bit her lip after speaking.

Oliver sat for a few moments in silence. Holding as still as a statue. Then in a rush he stood so quickly, he tipped over the chair he had been sitting in. He turned and abruptly swept everything off the metal table behind him with a roar. Oliver pounded the now cleared table with both fists as he bent at the waist and put his head to the cool metal. Felicity stood immediately and put her good arm around him. Her heart was breaking for him and she wanted him to know that she was going to be here for him no matter what. He always blamed himself for things, and she was going to see to it that he knew this was absolutely not his fault. If it was anyone's it was her own. She had been warned by Walter to stop digging. She had been warned by Moira not to tell Oliver. Now look at everything that had happened as a result. Felicity should have let her curiosity go and just left things. If she had never found out, she never would have had a secret to keep from Oliver.

"I'm so sorry Oliver. This is all my fault." Felicity told him. Oliver whirled on her so quickly, it had Felicity taking a step back.

"Your fault? _Your_ fault? My mother is at the root of all of this. My father was involved in something that almost killed so many people. We knew Malcolm was also involved, but clearly we had no idea how much. My mother is clearly in it up to her eyes. On top of that, she keeps these secrets? What does that say about me? Look at the people I came from! Tommy was absolutely right. Who am I to judge anyone else? What can I possibly amount to?" Oliver asked, beyond angry.

"Stop! We have had the where would I be if I followed my parents talk before. My answers haven't changed. You want to know what you can amount to? What you have already amounted to? Who you are? You are Oliver Queen. You are the Arrow. You are a goddamn hero! Stop blaming yourself for other people's actions! People are going to do what they are going to do regardless of who you are. Your job is to stop them. Even if it's hard. And when you feel that you can't do it, or you're too close. Well that's why you have a team. We will find a way, Oliver. We always do. We always will." Felicity said, refusing to accept any arguments.

Oliver looked at her in admiration before grabbing her good wrist.  
"Felicity. Even with all of this other crazy bullshit going on, here you are." Oliver whispered.  
"Here _we_ are. Seems to be a real pattern, doesn't it?" Felicity asked with a small smile.

"You are one of the few consistent things in my life. The few good things in it. This isn't the time and it sure as hell isn't the place. But I just can't find it in myself to care. I love you, Felicity." Oliver said reverently. Felicity sighed and smiled.  
"When do we not have something crazy going on? That also seems to be a pattern with us. One that I'm okay with. Because, Oliver, I would go anywhere with you. Be anywhere with you. Bombs going off around us, buildings falling down, the works. If you're standing in the middle of it, I'm going to be standing right there with you. I love you, Oliver." Felicity said back with a watery smile as Oliver pulled her in gently for a kiss.


	10. Inferno

_**Some of you have messaged me and just want more and more Olicity and more Thea/Roy. I have decided that this story will be coming to a close in a few chapters and I am going to do one that is all Thea and Roy and one that is all Olicity! Thank you for all the continued support! I have a few other ideas that are brewing and Wizards and Whatnot has been kicking my butt with articles!**_

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with them. I am not gaining any sort of profit from this story. Entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Inferno**

"Oliver-" Moira began only to be cut off.

"Stop. I already know, but I want to hear it from you." Oliver bit out to his mother through clenched teeth.

"What are-?" Oliver once again cut his mother off.

"Stop. Lying. To. Me." Oliver struggled to get the words out, his teeth were clenched so tightly.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Moira admitted in a small voice so unlike her that Oliver was momentarily taken back. In another uncharacteristic move his mother slumped onto the couch heavily.

"Mom. Why? What the hell were you thinking?" Oliver asked hopelessly. He had no idea what to do or where to go from here. He loved Felicity. But she was his mother. His own mother had tried to kill the woman he loved.

"I just don't know. Just another black mark on the Queen family name I suppose." Moira said in a voice that Oliver realized was thick with tears.

"Jesus, mom. I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I almost lost her and just thinking that it was because of you. I see red. All I feel is rage. And you know what? When I tell that to Felicity, do you know what she says? She tells me you're my mother and that I need to fix things. Because you me and Thea are all we've got. You tried to have her killed, and she still sticks up for you? What is wrong with that picture." Oliver sinks into the chair across from his mother and puts his head in his hands as he speaks.

"I'm so sorry. That's not enough. It will never be enough." Moira says as tears begin to fall. Real ones. Something Oliver doesn't think he has ever seen before.

"Do you know who Malcolm really is?" Oliver asked lowly.

"Yes. Yes I do. And I can't say I didn't know what his response would be when I called him because I had a pretty good idea." Moira admitted quietly.

"Things would be very different right now if Felicity had died. I want you to understand that." Oliver admitted.

"I don't doubt it. Things are clearly a bit more than a mess in this family. I loved your father. Don't ever doubt that. Please. And I love you and Thea as well. So don't doubt that either." Moira asked of him.

"How did we get here? How did things go so far South?" Oliver pleaded for an answer.

"Your father and I were always friends with Malcolm and Rebecca. But when she died, he changed. There had always been plans in place to deal with the Glades. But not with destruction. Never like that. But Malcolm just became so much darker after Rebecca was killed. Tommy spent most of his time here because Malcolm just didn't have it in him to raise a child at that point. Your father began pulling away from me. Things were happening at the company. Things I didn't know about. But I had my suspicions about him and one of his assistants." Moira sighed.

"Go on. I need to understand." Oliver told his mother.

"Malcolm came over to see your father and I had been drinking. One thing led to another and. Well, you're a smart man, Oliver. Nine months later your sister was born. Your father confronted me right away. There was nothing that happened in this house that man didn't know about. He forgave me just as I forgive him for his infidelity. He told me it would be our secret. Of course, it didn't take Malcolm long to figure it out. He was quite angry that we didn't want to tell Thea. But I brought up the fact that he wasn't even taking care of Tommy. It hit him hard." Moira admitted.  
"You did what you had to to protect all of us." Oliver justified.

"I thought so. Then you and your father left for that trip and everything just went so wrong. Malcolm blackmailed the group of us that had always discussed the glades. He killed several members. There weren't very many of us left and we all knew who he was at that point. When he came to me about the destruction of the glades, I agreed. But not just because of the blackmail." Moira wiped her eyes as she spoke.

"You were angry then." Oliver realized it was the truth as he spoke the words.  
"So angry. Angry at your father. Angry at the world. God, Oliver, I was even angry at you for coming home without him. That just made me angry at myself. How could I be angry when I was blessed to have gotten my son back. Walter helped a lot. We had begun seeing each other a few years after you and your father disappeared. He was here for Thea and for myself. He was what we needed." Moira smiled as she thought of the man.

"I understand." Oliver nodded his head slowly.

"Once the glades went up, I hated myself even more. The anger grew as Thea got into more trouble, you were kidnapped. Then you were arrested for being that Arrow. It seemed I couldn't protect my children from anything anymore." Moira said sadly.

"So you were determined to protect the secret about Thea." Oliver filled in the blanks.

"Yes. So determined and angry that I made horrible decisions. Decisions that I will have to live with once again for the rest of my life. Malcolm was finally feeling successful, he didn't want the secret to come out about Thea. His relationship with Tommy was just improving after their rough time. He was going to wait. When Felicity showed me the information, I was terrified. And you know how I react when I'm terrified." Moira looked into Oliver's eyes as she spoke.

"Like a rabid animal that's been cornered. Trapped. It reacts on instinct instead of rational thinking. Lashing out." Oliver spoke slowly, beginning to see his mother in a new light.

"There hasn't been one thing that I've done right since long before you ever went with your father. I can apologize for all the bad decisions I've made until I'm blue in the face. But it won't change things. I understand you not wanting me to be in your life. All I can do is promise that I will do my best to do better in the future. If we have a future. I love you very much, Oliver. And I'm more sorry than you will ever know. I am and will always be grateful that my bad choices didn't result in the loss of Felicity's life." Moira spoke as she once again began crying.

"I can't just forgive you. Not yet. I don't know if I will ever be able to fully forgive you or trust you. But I do understand a bit better now. I haven't made the best decisions either. I've done things that I will regret and have to learn to live with. We both need to do better. For now, I think it's best if you and I stay away from each other. At least for a while. I can't speak for Thea, she makes her own decisions. But I want you to be assured that I will take Malcolm down." Oliver said angrily as he stood from the chair. He began walking towards the door when his mother spoke again.

"I'm… Well, I guess I'm glad that you found Felicity. I never should have-. I never should have done a lot of things." Moira said before standing and heading up the stairs. Oliver sighed heavily before walking out of his home. He was going to have to tell Thea and Tommy and they were going to have to deal with this.

"You know, I'd like to say unbelievable. But it's really just the freaking cherry on top of this ridiculous sundae that is my life." Thea raged as she paced the lair.

"You're taking this much better than I anticipated." Felicity admitted as she tracked the younger girl's movements.

"Are we sure she isn't on drugs?" John asked Oliver quietly.

"I think she's become numb to revelations since I came back from the dead." Oliver observed.

"I can hear you, ya know? And I'm not taking it that well. I'm actually pretty pissed and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this." Thea said as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Well, I hate to add one more problem to your already stressful time, but I have one more problem to add." Tommy spoke as he came down the stairs. Oliver's eyes whipped to Tommy's as he swallowed thickly. Telling Tommy was going to be the hardest.

"What else is wrong?" Thea asked hesitantly.

"Laurel is freaking pissed. Monumentally pissed. I think she may kill all of us." Tommy said seriously.  
"You told her the truth?" Diggle questioned.

"Oh yeah. We are all on her hit list and I don't know who is going to be first. I ran from her. Ran. Sprinted." Tommy told them.

"That's nothing compared to what we have to tell you." Thea muttered as Oliver nudged her in response.

"Uh-oh. I told you guys I don't think I can take anymore this week." Tommy said.

"We know who came after Felicity and we know where he is. This ends. Tonight." Oliver said solemnly.

"Oh. Well that's good news isn't it? Except that I thought we were above the whole killing phase?" Tommy pointed out.

"It is good news. Kind of. And we are past that stage. Mostly." Felicity explained.  
"Our father came after Felicity. On information he got from my mother." Thea said bluntly.

Tommy stared at them in shock, waiting for one of them to tell him it was all some sick joke. Maybe he had been dreaming this whole time. But the longer he looked at the group, he realized they were serious. He sank into the closest chair as they all took turns explaining the whole thing to him.


	11. Time

_**I could tell you all how amazing you are a million times and it still wouldn't be enough! Thank you so much for all of the support and the influx of reviews and private messages! You fuel my muse. I already took a prompt from Twitter, if any of you want to send me a prompt, I will do my best to get it down!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow, any of the characters, or anything else that is or may be associated with them. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Time**

Tommy sat in stunned silence after the group told him everything he needed to know. He didn't take it well, but much better than expected. He hesitantly asked how Oliver was going to deal with it and Oliver had simply told him the right way. Ultimately Thea had been the one to put an arrow through Malcolm after they tracked him down. She was just wearing black, as Cisco hadn't finished her uniform yet. Oliver left it to her to decide his fate and Thea decided that he needed to leave Starling City and not contact her or Tommy. Malcolm reluctantly agreed and took off to lick his wounds.

A week later found Laurel tentatively walking into the lair, led by Tommy. She didn't know what to think at first and had of course wanted them all to stop breaking the law. From some convincing from both Tommy and Oliver, she was able to accept they were helping people. Diggle and Felicity were able to seal the deal as they explained all of the destruction they had put a stop to as a team. Tommy had told Laurel it was okay to take some time to get used to everything, as he had needed some at first as well.

Another week after that found Thea squealing in delight as she opened the box from Cisco. A proud Felicity brimming in anticipation was standing next to a smirking Oliver and Diggle as she pulled the uniform out. Her outfit was deep gold boots. Black leather pants. Black leather top. And a deep gold leather jacket with a hood. Thea thought it couldn't have gotten any better until she pulled out the black domino mask and the deep golden bow. She looked to Felicity with a huge grin. The girls hugged one another as Thea told Felicity she loved her. Deeply humbled, Felicity responded that she loved the girl as well.

A few weeks later, Oliver and Tommy were trying to put a bit more money into the club when they heard the sound of heels coming from behind them. When Oliver turned around, he was shocked to see his mother standing in the door way. Tommy made an awkwardly excused exit to leave the two Queens alone. Oliver found himself unable to speak as Moira hesitantly stepped closer to him. She explained that she knew it probably hadn't been near long enough for him to feel any better about things, but she just wanted to tell him that she missed him. Oliver had sighed loudly as he eventually admitted that he missed her too, he just didn't know how to be around her anymore. He was struggling to have a relationship with her knowing that she hated the woman he loved. Moira had broken down in tears and explained that she didn't hate Felicity, she never had. She had only hated herself and used Felicity as her outlet. Moira knew that it was wrong and didn't know how to fix it. She told Oliver she had made a visit to the girl at Queen Consolidated and watched with slight amusement as her son's eyes filled with a fire she hadn't seen in a long time. Oliver took a threatening step towards her before telling her she better not have done anything to make Felicity upset. Moira explained that she had simply gone in to offer her a promotion, as she clearly deserved it with all of the things she had been able to discover that no one else had. Tears had once again come streaming down her face as she told Oliver that Felicity had told her she forgave her. Moira admitted that she had never known someone so forgiving, especially after what she went through. Oliver had shrugged and resisted a small smile as he told her that was just Felicity. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Moira had turned to leave the club. Oliver had hesitated, but spoke up as she opened the door. He told her that maybe they could do lunch together the following week. Moira turned and gave her son a smile and a nod as she whispered she would do whatever he wanted. Oliver found his own throat clogged with emotion as he told her it would just take time and he wanted to take things slowly. He watched his mother walk out the door, feeling a lot lighter than he had in over a month.

A month after beginning to patch things up with his mother found Oliver in a happier place than he had been in years. He walked into the lair with a genuine smile on his face. Something that had been happening more and more frequently. The smile turned into a laugh as he heard Thea and Roy arguing about who had the cooler uniform. He noticed Felicity grinning at the two as well, watching the bickering go on. Oliver had walked directly to her chair in front of the computers and pulled her into a deep kiss. When she pulled away and asked him what it had been for, he looked at her with a smile and told her it was just for being her. After a patrol that night, Oliver and Felicity headed back to their small home near Diggle's. Felicity hadn't been able to live in her apartment after the attack and Olive had moved out of his home. When he asked her to move in with him, Felicity had smiled and said it made the most sense. Oliver had chuckled as he kissed her and told her he knew she wanted a house with a little picket fence with him. Felicity had nudged him back and told him they would only need a picket fence if they were planning on having a dog and 2.5 children. Oliver had gotten serious as he whispered into her ear that it was all in good time. Felicity had sputtered at this, her cheeks reddening as she took in what Oliver was telling her.

A few months later found Roy and Thea purchasing a small home across the road from Oliver and Felicity. Oliver had mock glared at Roy as the younger boy had approached him and asked him if it would be alright. After making him suffer for a few minutes, and Felicity smacking him in the shoulder, Oliver admitted that he wouldn't want to see Thea with anyone else. Felicity expressed the excitement that it would be great to be so close to the two of them, as she and Thea loved to meet up and have coffee together in the mornings. Tommy and Laurel had moved into Laurel's apartment together as Laurel took a promotion. Tommy had decided to take over Merlyn Global and turn it into T&T industries for himself and Thea. She found that she preferred to run the club and Tommy had told her that would be great, and give him more time to learn the ways of the business. After discussing the decision with Tommy and Oliver, Thea had made Roy co-owner of the club. Diggle was made a full time security guard with full managerial authority to do as he pleased. Walter and Moira had suffered a few bumps in their marriage due to Moira's scheming and lying. And of course Walter didn't know the whole story, but Oliver had decided he didn't need to. The two of them had been able to reconcile and had taken off to renew their vows and take an extended cruise. When Oliver had expressed concern over the company and what would happen to it while they were gone, Moira had laughed and said she wasn't worried. Oliver and Felicity now ran the company. Oliver could have sworn his jaw hit the floor as Felicity let out a hysterical laugh before having to lean against the desk behind her for support. After some negotiations and letting the news sink in, Oliver and Felicity rejoiced at the opportunity together.


	12. Years

_**This is it! The last chapter! Thank you guys times infinity! I have received nothing but support from all of you. You may not realize it, but that's a pretty amazing gift from all of you! Like I said before, I have a prompt to work on after this that I got from Twitter but feel free to send me your prompts. My twitter handle is Sarah_Jeanne17 and my Tumblr is sarahcu9!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Years**

"You look amazing! You are going to knock him off his feet Lis!" Thea gushed as she made a few last minute touches to Felicity's hair.

"Thank you, Thea. And not just for this. For everything the last few years." Felicity said as she grabbed Thea's hand in gratitude.

"I should thank you for the past few years. You're amazing and I'm so lucky to be your friend. Well, now I'm even luckier and will be able to call you sister in a few short hours." Thea said with a watery grin.

"You girls ready? It's time." Laurel said as she poked her head in the door after finishing her own hair and makeup.

"We're ready. When is it going to be yours and Tommy's turn down the aisle?" Thea asked coyly.  
"We've spent months planning this wedding. Let's get through this and then we can start planning mine, okay?" Laurel laughed as the other two stood to leave the room.

"Besides Thea, if you want to go down that road, we can always talk about when you and Roy will be tying the knot." Felicity teased the younger girl.

"Please. It was a freaking battle just to get him in a tux for today." Thea rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"You'll get him there. I'm sure of it. Besides, if you want to and he doesn't and then Ollie finds out, he'll change his tune real quick." Laurel answered with a smirk.

"Maybe I should tell him sooner rather than later." Thea mused as they began walking to John at the main doors.

"Thea! Does that mean you do want to get married?" Felicity asked shockingly. Thea had never expressed interest in getting married before. She always said it wasn't something in the cards for her.

"Well, you and Ollie have shown me that I could have been wrong. I mean, look at the two of you. Look at what you do every day and night and you don't seem to struggle." Thea pointed out.

"Oh Thea. While I am deliriously happy with your brother, don't think that Oliver and I don't struggle. We do. We fight, some weeks more than others. From the trivial to the down right life changing. But none of it matters if you love each other. And we do. Just as you and Roy love each other. Jeez, I still can't get him to stop using my towel. And he still gets really mad when I leave my wet towel on the bed. But, that's probably more because I always leave it on his side." Felicity laughed as the other two joined in.

"Okay, okay. We will talk more about my possible engagement and about setting a date for Laurel's after we get you and my brother firmly planted into marital bliss." Thea said as she nodded to one of the workers and the music started up and John took Felicity's arm in his with a smile.

"You look gorgeous, Felicity. You're going to take his breath away." John told her with a fond smile.

"Thank you, John. We wouldn't be here a hundred times over if it wasn't for you." Felicity said as she stretched up to kiss his cheek tenderly.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

"I couldn't be more ready." Felicity answered as the doors opened.

Six months after running Queen Consolidated together, Oliver had proposed to Felicity in their home in front of their friends and family. Felicity had immediately begun planning the event with Thea and Laurel. Felicity had really had the chance to bond with the Lance girl. She understood that the Lance's lives would always be intertwined with the Queen's in a multitude of way. Felicity never wanted anything to be awkward with them and was surprised at how quickly and easily they were able to be friends. Felicity's relationship with Thea had constantly improved. The girls couldn't be any closer and Felicity wouldn't have it any other way. And even though Thea didn't always express how she felt, she wouldn't have had it any other way either.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Queen?" Oliver asked her softly as they danced together as husband and wife for the first time.

"Couldn't be happier, Mr. Queen." Felicity responded with a grin as Oliver pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" Oliver asked as he pulled away from her slightly.  
"Let's wait until tomorrow. I think they've had enough excitement for one day, with the news of you actually being off the market truly hitting them." Felicity joked.

"I've been off the market since the day I saw you talking to yourself in the Queen Consolidated offices. Well, talking to my picture first. Telling me how cute I was." Oliver said with a smirk, waiting for the truth to set in. When it did, Felicity's eyes widened as she looked into his.

"What? You? You saw me? How?" Felicity couldn't process it as she thought back to that day in the offices of Queen Consolidated.

She remembered the exact moment he was talking about because it had been her first week with the company and her first late night. She had been scared about being in the offices alone so late. Felicity had just meant to grab the file but was stuck on the image of a younger Oliver Queen. She hadn't been able to stop the attraction she felt as she berated herself for feeling attraction over a photograph. Then she had reminded herself out loud that he was dead. She couldn't believe Oliver had heard her say it. Couldn't believe that he had also been in the office. Felicity didn't even need to know why he had been there. She was sure he would tell her in his own time. Felicity knew that Oliver hadn't spent all five years on the island, as he had been telling her a little at a time of what happened to him.

"I'm just going to put that one down to fate working it's magic." Felicity whispered to him as she noticed he was waiting for her to process the news.

"I'm willing to agree with that." Oliver said with a smile.

"Hmm. And you, Oliver? Are you happy?" Felicity asked him.

"Felicity. I don't believe that I have ever been happier." Oliver said as their song ended and another began and other couples began entering the dance floor.

"That's good. Then maybe now is good time to tell you that Thea has decided she wants to marry Roy, but doesn't think he's interested in marriage." Felicity said quickly, resisting the smirk that wanted to take over her face as Oliver began to glower.  
"If my sister wants to get married, he will damn well marry her." Oliver spoke with a determined edge.

"Yeah. You go get him honey." Felicity cheered as she turned and went to speak with Walter and Moira.

Oliver found himself stopping short and narrowing his eyes at his wife as he realized he almost fell for it. He took a deep breath and stopped himself from marching over to Roy and demanding that he get married to his sister. Thea would have probably punched him as Roy laughed. And Oliver just knew that Felicity would have sat back and grinned at the whole thing. So no, Oliver wasn't going to get involved in his sister's love life. He really had learned his lesson in that department. On more than one occasion. Felicity, the little imp, almost had him forgetting the mistake of interfering in Thea's affairs and the consequences that usually came after. He couldn't stay mad at her though, and they both knew it. He found a smile coming to his face as he saw her and his mother hugging while Walter watched happily. Felicity was remarkable. She never ceased to impress, amaze, and humble him. If it hadn't been for her, he would never have fixed his relationship with his mother. There was a good chance he may have even done something he regretted later. Anyone who knew he and Felicity and their secrets, already knew what Oliver had recently discovered. Felicity was the light to his darkness. When the path got dark and Oliver was fumbling along with no direction, she was the one who lit his way. Once you get someone with that kind of light in them, who makes you feel that way. You don't ever let them go.


End file.
